letsisekaifandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 1: Chapter 1
~~Chapter 1~~ "Living the Dream" ￼ Part 1 "WOO! No! Freaking! Way! I'm actually in the world of Bane of Tartaros! Good bye old, boring, and dull life! Hello adventuring! I'm so pumped!" "Wait! Wait! Hold on! What did you just say?!" Ueno, who was still covering her butt naked body behind me yelled out. "Ueno-san! We're actually in another world! Isn't that amazing?!" I couldn't even express half of the happiness I was feeling to Ueno, who immediately covered her eyes again as I approached her and held her hands. "What do you mean another world?!" With joy in every muscle of my body, I released a loud and lively shout- "This is the world of Ischyos! A world free of schools, taxes and most importantly, boring old work! Here in Ischyos, in order to earn money you get the option to become an adventurer so you could go on quests, hunt monsters, and-" "Hey! Hey! Hey! Pause right there, you shut-in slash pervert! What you're saying is we somehow got transported to this new world?! Is that what you're saying?! How in the world did that happen?!" Taking a quick stop from expressing my happiness, I put my hand on my chin and started to think. Oh! That must be it! "I remember fighting that homeless dude who tried to mug us back in our previous life! It's odd, but he might've been stronger than he looked. That old bozo must've killed us or something." "Th-that can't be possible!" Yes, everything's clear to me now. I got killed by that man with the gun along with Ueno here. The gods must've heard my wishes and sent me here to Ischyos. You have all of my gratitude, dear gods! I'll promise to make the most of this new life I have! I'm as joyous as a virgin in his first time! ... I can't say the same about Ueno, though. She looked like she was on a breakdown, hugging her knees and all. "Then.. That means.. I.. Died?" Ueno. If I remember correctly, she was one of the foolish ones who loved the previous life we had. That must be why she's so depressed. Ueno was a school idol, so she should've had plenty of friends. She strived hard in school. That means that she was intent on securing her future. I even remember her saying that she had a future to look forward to. I guess I should try to comfort her. I'm not really good at that though. "U-Ueno-san. Don't worry. I guarantee that you'll be able to make many more friends here! Please don't cry! E-eh? Hey! Stop! Gah! Why are you crying even more?!" Crap! She probably got reminded of her friends back at her old life. She's shooting out literal waterfalls now! What should I do?! "What's the matter, Ueno-san?! What's worrying you?! Are you afraid that the cuisune is gonna be different?! Oh! Maybe it's because you can't bring smartphones into other worlds?! Is that it?! No wait! Perhaps it's because you're scared of the monsters in this world! Don't worry! As a man blessed with divine powers by the gods, I vow that I'd always protect you!" After scurrying around her in a panic, she suddenly stopped her crying. Thank gosh, it's over. "Aoki-kun." "Yes-?" "Don't give me that crap!" In an instant, she managed to send a flying kick straight to my head, knocking me multiple feet back. That freaking hurt! Has she always been this strong?! Come to think of it, I think she joined judo once! I think I loosened a tooth! "U-Ueno-san?!" She seemed to completely forget that the both of us weren't wearing any clothes of the sort, and had pounced onto me to beat me up. "Huhhhhh?!" I'd vow to always protect you"?! Don't give me that bull! This all happened because of you, you annoying NEET!" "The hell, woman?! How is this my fault?!" I replied, trying my best to keep her at bay. "I remember everything now! You provoked that homeless man into shooting! If I had just given him my wallet that didn't even have anything in the first place he could've taken us off the hook! But you just had to trigger your eighth grade syndrome and mess things up, didn't you?!" "Guh! Stop th- Ow! Well if only you hadn't pushed me off the road you wouldn't be in this mess, now, would ya!?" "Grrr! I'll kill you! You couldn't even beat that hobo! And now you're blabbing about protecting me?!" "No wait! Don't kill me yet! My journey's still beginning!" "Oh!" Our wrestling match was put into an abrupt end as a short old man who looked like he was a farmer with his straw hat and overalls walked up to us. Ueno, who had just realized how inappropriate our position was, turned completely red and started to tremble in embarrassment. Serves you right. Part 2 We got lectured by the old farmer for doing something indecent on his fields. In the end, I told him that we were robbed by bandits and that they took everything from us, including our clothes. Ueno couldn't say a thing to explain herself though, because she got called out for her "fetishes" by the old man. Until now, she was still steaming red. Right now, we were at the old man's farmhouse atop one of the many hills of this area. He gave us old robes to wear and a cup of coffee to drink. The three of us were all currently gathered at the dining table, talking about something important. I took a sip from my mug and continued the conversation. "So you're saying that your livestock keeps on disappearing every night?" "Indeed. Sigh, it's only to be expected. Ever since the new King of Hell took lead of the undead army, monster activity have drastically increased." Ueno looked at me in confusion. ￼ "The King of Hell? What's he talking about?" "There was once a powerful hero named Hanzo who saved Ischyos multiple times from these monsters. However, after an encounter with a demon, he got corrupted and got turned into the King of Hell." I said. Ueno seemed surprised that I have knowledge of this. Fufu, I am the number one fan of Bane of Tartaros after all. I have rewatched the series and reread the manga dozens of times that I memorize the plot with the back of my hand. "As expected of a die hard weeb." I froze upon hearing that, since it took a take on my bravado. "Hanzo was our strongest adventurer. Even his companions got corrupted by the devil and are now leading his army. Right now, there isn't anyone who is strong enough to put our faith into." Hmph! The old farmer and the blonde looked at me in surprise after I jolted up from my seat with a grin on my face. "Aoki-kun?" "Fufufu, you must've been blessed with immense luck by the gods, mister! For I am Aoki Kaito! The one who shall be the next best adventurer in Ischyos and defeat the army of Tartaros! I shall take out these monsters who are causing you trouble!" Unlike Ueno who looked at me with a disapproving face, the old man's eyes widened in hope. "Ahh! You really mean that, young sir? I truly am grateful!" Yes! This is my first quest! I'll use this opportunity to show the whole world of Ischyos my true power! After laughing proudly for a few seconds, I came to a realization. "Ah! Mister, do you have any weapons on you by any chance? Our high level gear.. Got taken by those bandits, yeah." "Ah! I think I have some in the storage! Please wait a moment!" Then, the old man got up his seat to fetch some weapons, leaving Ueno shaking her head while massaging her temples. Part 3 "Moo..." The cows that were twice the size of the ones in the previous world prepared to rest the night away. The sky was slowly turning dark as the sunset was about to finish. This is going to be my first ever quest here in Ischyos. I'm so excited! I've never been this stoked up about something my entire previous life! The weapons the old man gave us weren't what you would call a quality product. Ueno and I both received two long swords that weren't exactly that impressive. Sigh, I guess this'll do for the mean time. Hanzo started out like this, too. Then, he quickly made his way up the ranks and then he got amazing weapons. I can do the same thing! Just you wait, Hanzo! I'll surpass you! "Hey, Aoki-kun. Don't you think you're being too overconfident?" "Nonsense. I'm one of the chosen few to be reincarnated in another world by the gods. There's nothing to worry about." At the moment, Ueno and I were hiding in a pile of hay, on guard for any monster activity to take place. "Still, this feels stupid. Both of us haven't even seen these monsters before. To think that we're hunting them down.." "You need to have faith in me! And in yourself. But most especially me. Listen closely. The farmer told us that there haven't even been traces of blood in the fields. That must mean that the monster drags its prey somewhere else." Right now, we were paying close attention to the cows by the forest nearby. If there's anywhere to drag the cows to, it's in there. "Well yeah, that's why we're here in the first place. Sigh, but that doesn't change anything if we don't have a plan, you know?" "Simple. When the monster takes its prey, we follow it and kill it." Judging from Ueno's disapproving face, I guessed she's not fond of my brilliant plan. "Okay fine, I'll admit it. I can't think of a plan right now. If I don't know what kind of monster we're facing, I can't think of any ways to defeat it." Ischyos was home to thousands of species of monsters, so pinpointing a single kind with the amount of information we had right now was quite difficult. "Are we really going to pull an all-nighter? I'm getting quite tired~" Hearing Ueno's puny yawn, I couldn't help but laugh a bit. As a shut-in who watched anime all the time and only slept for an hour everyday in his past life, I call this child's play. Pulling an all-nighter is nothing to me. "If you'd like, you can hit the hay." "That was a terrible joke. Well, even though I am super sleepy, if you manage to die while I'm dozing off, I'm going to be left all alone without anyone to guide me in this crazy world you dragged me into. That's why I can't leave you unattendeddd~" That yawn right now was trying to prove otherwise though. Her poor resolve and poor ability to stay up caused her this one. She looked hilarious with her head sticking out of the hay, snoozing. Now that Ueno's asleep, there won't be anything else to distract me and I can focus on this quest. To think that I'm actually hunting monsters right now.. I still can't believe it until now! You wouldn't be able to experience this back at earth! Oh? Sniff sniff.. Sniff sniff.. Yes, there's no doubt about it. This foul smell just screams it out loud. A monster's nearby. I placed my attention towards a bush in the forest that started to rustle loudly. I glanced at Ueno. Should I wake her up? Nah, I don't think she'll be of much help anyway. There's no need for her to help. I will be the one to succeed Hanzo as the best adventurer in Ischyos, after all. Suddenly, a long, moist, red object stretched from the foliage of the forest and wrapped itself around a nearby sleeping cow. That's a long ass tongue. The poor cow was then quickly pulled into the forest and disappeared into the bushes. That's an actual monster attack. It might be on an animal, but still! To think that I could witness it in personal.. No, Kaito. You mustn't be distracted in this situation. I bolted out of the haystack and started to pursue the monster into the forest. A powerful tongue that's capable of carrying a giant cow could mean two monsters. It could either mean the giant frogs, but since giant frogs usually make loud noises whenever they're around, you can cross them out. Or it could mean the death bats, and I'm absolutely sure that this is the one I'm facing. Death bats are human sized bats that have 30 feet long tongues that are used to catch prey. To compliment that, they have razor sharp teeth, capable of ripping flesh. Finally, they have giant wings so that they can fly like an actual bat. Yes, these creatures appeared in episode four of Bane of Tartaros, and right now.. ..I was laying my eyes on one up close. Part 4 Sheesh! The death bat's foul monster odor mixed with the carcass of that cow it's feasting on is alot for my poor nose to take! I continued to look at the winged brown beast chowing down on the giant cow with disgust. Okay, so here's the plan, Kaito. Death bats are just technically giant monster bats. They have poor eyesight, but they use echolocation to see things. They also have amazing hearing and sense of smell. This bat's enjoying its meal, so I doubt it's using its echolocation right now. The smell of that dead cow has been dominant throughout the air right now, so I don't think it can smell me. Hanzo defeated these bats by the sheer strength of his swordsmanship, but I have no idea what sort of power the gods bestowed upon me at the moment. Then I guess I'll have to do this! I hurled a rock past the death bat, and upon hearing it, it started to slowly walk towards that direction. This was my cue! I quickly ran towards the bat that had it's back turned towards me, and sliced my sword down onto it. "WAHAHA! This quest was a piece of cake for the great Aoki Kai.. to.." What the hell?! My sword didn't impale it at all?! It didn't even cause a wound?! "Guh!" I crashed my back into a nearby tree after being knocked away by that thing's giant wings. "You're stronger than I thought! Fufufu, this must be because the power the gods gave me doesn't involve the sword." I snickered as I slowly got back up to my feet. Swordsmanship isn't my niche, huh? Well, if that's the case.. ..then it must be magic! "Blazing Inferno!" ... What the hell is this?! Umm, gods?! I appreciate you sending me to this world and all, but what the hell are my powers?! See, look! Even the death bat looks confused as to what's going on! No, no, it must be another spell, then! "Err.. Hydro Vortex! Lightning Strike! Uhh, Nature's Fury! What the shit?! Gyah!!" I barely managed to keep my head on my body. The death bat pounced on me and pinned me to the ground, but luckily I was able to use my sword, holding it against it's jaws. Th-this isn't what I had planned! How can I surpass Hanzo if I can't even defeat a D tier monster?! No, stay calm, Kaito! This is only happening because I have no freaking clue about what my divine power is. "Damn you, bat!" I don't think I can put up against it much longer.. This is bad.. I'm in a really bad position right now! If I lose force even for one second, I'll be bat food! Not only that, I don't think this weak sword that old man gave me can hold on any longer either! "Ngh! No!" The sword wasn't able to last any longer and snapped in two, and then suddenly, blood was everywhere. ... ... Am I.. Dead? I slowly opened eyes. The bat above me suddenly stopped moving. After a few second, it toppled to its side, lifeless. What in the world just happened? "Aoki-kun! Are you okay?!" "Wha..?" I managed to land my eyes on Ueno, who was looking at me with worried eyes. "Ueno-san...?" I was left dumbstruck after witnessing something stupidly unbelievable. The death bat was right next to me on the ground, slowly flooding the grass with its own blood. "So these are monsters.. They sure look terrifying.." I don't know about that, Ueno. I think the scarier thing is that you managed to strike down the death bat in one hit! And with that crappy sword nonetheless! What the hell are you exactly?! "U-Ueno-san. Thank you." Still shaking after these series of crazy events, I thanked Ueno, who, though I hate to admit it, had just saved my life right now. "Oh, and why exactly did you not wake me up? Did you think you could do this all by yourself? By the looks of things, you looked like you nearly wet your pants, hm?" I don't care about gender bias, if I lose my patience, I'm going to punch this girl in the face. "Clam it! I just miscalculated a bit! Also, what the heck?! How did you defeat that death bat so easily?! It has a strong hide that even resisted a direct hit from my sword! Did you pull off some nasty tricks?!" "What do you mean? I didn't do anything special. I just slashed my sword at it." ... Despite being pissed off and confused at the same time right now, I couldn't take my mind off what Ueno just did. To think that she could easily kill that monster with a weak blade. On top of that, this is her first time hunting monsters. Could it be..? No, no, no, she probably just landed a critical hit or something. She is athletic after all. I really should stop overthinking things. What's important is we finished the quest. "Oh? Aoki-kun, what's that disappointed look on your face?" "Go die!" Part 5 Tomorrow had arrived. I looked at Ueno who was humming softly while we walked down the path. On her arm was a basket of fresh cow's milk that the old farmer gave us as a reward for slaying that monster that was pestering his cattle. She really took down that death bat last night, huh? Speaking of the death bat, with the help of the old farmer, we chopped it up to pieces, embued it in a special oil to prevent it from stinking, and wrapped it up in a sack that I was carrying behind me right now. The old man apologized plenty of times yesterday for not being able to pay a high price. It was totally okay with Ueno and I, though, but in the end, he suggested that we take the death bat to a guild at a nearby city so we can claim some bounty. That's where we're headed right now- the city of Oranea. "Whoa! It's huge!" We laid our eyes on the gates to Oranea with amazement. The giant stone walls that protected the city simply towered over everything around the outside area, safeguarding its residents from monster attacks and raids from the undead army of Hanzo. I managed to catch a glimpse of a group of adventurers exiting the gates, probably to go on a quest. I still can't fully fathom that I'm actually inside Bane of Tartaros! My amazement couldn't rival Ueno's, though. To me, nothing was really new since I knew all about this world. Ueno, however, who probably had never watched any kind of fantasy anime before was in complete awe. She was like a baby travelling the outside world for the first time ever. "See, Ueno-san? Being in another world isn't so bad now, isn't it?" "Huh? Oh! Uhh, though everything looks extraordinary and interesting here, I still really miss earth." I guess she's a tough nut to break. She won't stay like this for long though. Once you get sucked into the pit that is anime, you'll never be able to get out. Plus, she isn't just watching anime at this point. She's basically in one. After entering the city gates, another grand scenery blessed our eyes that made Ueno gasp in amazement. Sandwiching the wide cobblestone road were brick houses of varying sizes. This was nothing like the city in Japan Ueno and I used to live in. This was on a whole different level of awesome. This world didn't have any advanced technology, so, instead of cars, carriages pulled by horses served as the main mode of transportation. There weren't any phones of any kind either, so if you wanted to send a message, you'd have to do it via letter. Although it's a disappointment that electric powered appliances don't exist in the world that I'm unable to watch anime or play games, it still pays off that I'm actually in Ischyos. "A-Aoki-kun! Look at that girl! She has cat ears poking out of her head!" "Yeah, that's expected of another world." "Aoki-kun! Aoki-kun! What's that man doing over there?!" I looked at the direction Ueno was pointing at. "That's a blacksmith. He's making armor for that adventurer next to him I guess." "Whoa, amazing! Oh! Aoki-kun, what's-" "Ueno-san, you don't need to be all formal with me. You should call me by my first name instead. Besides, we're gonna end up being close friends now that we're in this world together." "Ah. So.. Kaito-kun, then?" "Mhm! And I'm going to start calling you Sana!" Oh? "Hey, what's with that reaction?" I glared suspiciously at the fidgeting blonde before me. "It's just that.. Nobody's ever called me by my first name before. It's kind of new to me." The hell? I thought she had a bunch of friends before. It's quite odd that none of them would call her by her first name. "Well, you're going to experience alot of new things here with me, Sana-san!" The judo stance she put up made me think she got the wrong idea. "The hell did you interpret that to, you greenminded pervert?" Ueno, err, I mean Sana then gave out a sigh of relief, looked at me and said- "Well, I guess I can't do anything about that. We are stuck with each other I suppose." Wait, what am I supposed to do with that arm she stretched out to me just now? I've never been in this situation before, being a shut-in and all, so I spent a few seconds looking all awkward and not knowing what to do. Sana looked like she got impatient and grasped my hand on her own and shook it. Ah, so that's what a handshake feels like. "I guess it's time to go to the guild to collect the bounty for this death bat! It's been a pain carrying it all this time.." "By the way Kaito-kun, I've been dying to ask. What's a guild supposed to be?" Ah yes, she's totally clueless about the fantasy genre. I guess I'll explain it to her as we follow the main road. "A guild's a place where adventurers gather to find work. Quests are requested by clients, and when they're completed, they grant a reward." "Is that what it is?" "Uh-huh. The reward usually depends on the difficulty of the quest. That's why we're lucky to be blessed with divine powers by the gods who sent us to this world! We'll finish all the difficult quests the guild has to offer!" "R-right. Kaito-kun, I still have no idea what divine powers you're going on about." "Fufufu! The previous hero, Hanzo, you remember him right? He also used to live in Japan, but then he got sent here in Ischyos like us. The gods who sent him here gave him divine powers that made him unmatched when it came to combat!" "Does that mean your plan of getting killed in our past lives was from this mere anime?" Ignoring Sana's comment, I continued walking. ... ... ... Ah, we've finally arrived! Sana and I gazed at the tall building that towered all of the surrounding structures. Yep, this is a guildhall alright. "Is this the place, Kaito-kun?" "This is it. Listen, listen. I know that you want to announce to the public about our divine powers given to us by the gods, but now's not the time to reveal that, okay?" "Umm.. I should be saying that to you." Alright, Kaito, deep breaths. Trying to keep my excitement inside, I slowly opened the doors to the guild. "Fuahahaha! It is I! Aoki Kaito has arrived to start his journey to surpass Hanzo!" Ah crap. I couldn't keep it in. Receiving unwarranted glares from the adventurers inside, I slowly turned my head to the facepalming Sana beside me. "You two must be new adventurers! My name is Macy, and I'm one of the guild staff here." We're greeted by a busty, pink haired, busty big sister in a waitress outfit. Sana must've realized that I was too busy admiring her and replied for me. "Ah, yes, we are new here. My name is Sana and this perverted trash next to me is Kaito." "Gah! The heck you calling me a pervert for?! Don't do that in public, people will get the wrong idea!" The pretty waitress lady chuckled. "My, my. Oh? And what is that you're carrying behind you, Kaito-san?" "Ah yes! The loot of a death bat we defeated. We'd like to turn it in for bounty." "Is that so? Before that, you two should come with me to the office so we can register you first, okay?" Oh? Oh yes, that's right! We have to complete a registration in order to officially become adventurers. And if I remember correctly, when registering, you had to.. This is it! I'm going to find out my power right here and right now! Part 6 After following the pretty guild staff lady, we arrived in a room with a magical crystal orb floating in the middle. "Ahh! I'm really exhausted from that fight with that death bat last night! To think that I had to kill it without a weapon.." I stretched my arms and faked a yawn in order to try and impress the hot lady with us. "What a giant liar." This blonde better not ruin things for me! "Now, then. This magical orb here will tell you what class you're best suited for. There are multiple classes of adventurers to choose from. You have the warrior, who specializes in melee combat. The mage, who uses spells to damage the enemy. The marksman, who's in charge of attacking enemies from a far distance. The assassin, who lurks in the shadows before taking out an isolated target, and the support who provides heals and buffs to their allies." Thank you for explaining to the others, miss, but I already know everything about this world and how it works. The most exciting class is no doubt the warrior, since you'd be able to balance both offense and defense, making room for amazing outplays! Hanzo himself was a warrior too. I remember him taking out a hundred zombie soldiers singlehandedly with his trusty sword, Caesar. "Ah! Kaito-kun, I wonder what class I'll get. This is surprisingly exciting." Today's definitely a major moment in our lives here in Ischyos. I can't blame her if she's excited. "Place your hand onto this magic orb. After that, it will emit a projection showing the information it gathered from your body." Hearing that from the pretty waitress, I boldly stepped forward and said- "I'm up first! Don't be surprised when you see my stats, okay girls?" I waved at Macy and Sana behind me. The latter was looking at me with disappointed eyes, but no amount of glares looking at me like I'm trash can ever ruin this important moment for me! "Here goes!" As instructed, I placed my hands onto the crystal ball. Suddenly, a bright blue light emitted from it. After a brief moment, a projection containing the characters from the language of this world was floating above it. "U-unbelievable! Kaito-san!" Hearing this from the pretty waitress, I nodded my head smugly. Yeah, as expected of a person blessed by the gods, right? "...you have the lowest stats I've ever seen before in my entire life of working here!" !? After hearing that from her, I turned stiff. Amidst the burst of laughter coming from Sana, I stared into space and started to think. She's impressed.. ..by how weak my stats are..? "Oh? Wait, hold on!" Yes! There's still hope for me! After the waitress said that, I sprung back to life in enthusiasm. "This is amazing, Kaito-san! Your skills of healing are the most impressive I've ever seen before! On top of that, your mana is beyond the charts! You will grow to become a powerful support! This is truly spectacu- Kyah!" The waitress shrieked as I grabbed hold of her shoulders and started to shake her body. "Wahhhh! This has got to be a joke! This is a joke, right? Second option! There's a second option, is there?!" "I-I'm sorry Kaito-san! But we're only able to register you as the class the orb suggests you to- Yaaahhhhh!" "How old is this magical orb?! Maybe it's broken after being used for so many years! There's no way I'm becoming a support!" Supports literally have zero offensive capabilities and rely on other people in battle! Basically, they're useless in a one versus one! The waitress was on the verge of crying after I shook her harder. Lucky for her, Sana slammed her fist onto my head. "Sorry about that, miss. Now can I have a go?" "Yes, please do, Sana-san." I sulked to the ground beside the pretty waitress, still depressed about everything that had happened in this room so far. To think I was even talking trash about supports and how bad of a class they are.. Now I've become one. The pretty waitress must have noticed me crying on the floor and patted my head. "My, my, Kaito-san, it could be worse. Sana-san, are you ready? Just relax and place your hand on the orb." "Right!" I stared at Sana, not expecting that much. I doubt there'd be a class fitting for her. If there was a "demon" class, she'd be perfect for it. Judging from the blue light being emitted right now, I'm guessing she started already. Huh? Wait, this is.. "S-Sana-san?! What's happening? Are you okay?!" The blue light suddenly turned yellow. This is weird. Very weird. Even in Bane of Tartaros, this magic orb never turned yellow - not even when Hanzo touched it. Judging from Macy's reaction, it's confirmed that this wasn't a normal occurance. What the hell did you do, Sana?! After a few seconds, the blinding light that lit the room faded, leaving a projection above the orb like mine earlier. Since I could not read this world's language, I had no idea what it was saying. "Unbelievable." I looked at Macy, who had dropped the checklist she was carrying. The way she was looking at the projection made it clear that she was absolutely dumbstruck. "What's wrong, Macy-san?" "SS class endurance, S class strength.. Sana-san, what are you?!" ...?! SS and S class?! Holy shit! Those are the highest grades an adventurer can get! Hanzo's best grade was freaking S! What the actual shit?! "Sana-san, with stats like these.." Sana looked at the pretty waitress, completely oblivious to the grades she just got. "...you're definitely the person who will defeat the King of Hell!" End of Volume 1: Chapter 1 ~~Jackitalyy ￼ Author's Note Hello! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of I Want To Die, Let's Isekai. Like I said in the prologue, I'm an absolute amateur in this. That's why I'm really hoping that you guys could give me feedback on my work so that I can improve and provide you with better quality chapters! Again, thanks for reading IWTDLI! Peace~